<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retribution by Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447916">Retribution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname/pseuds/Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname'>Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Revenge, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname/pseuds/Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a dream I had. The Enterprise receives a distress call from someone on the planet Avelon who is in need of the cure for his daughter's sickness. Kirk and McCoy beam down to deliver it, but the visit doesn't turn out the way they anticipated. What is the Avelonian really after? The answer hits too close to home for the Enterprise's CMO. (cross-posted from fanfiction.net)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Captain’s log: Stardate 5962.4. We have received a distress call from the planet Avelon. A man named Kedron Valdis claims that he is in need of triphozine, the cure for tuberculosis, as his daughter is gravely ill and the cure has not yet been introduced to Avelon. I have decided to beam down with Dr. McCoy to bring it to him and the rest of the world.</em>
</p>
<p>The planet Avelon was cold. Not freezing, but cold enough to be bothersome. Leonard McCoy shivered slightly.</p>
<p>“How is it that I’m always included every time we go somewhere cold?” Jim Kirk looked over at him with an amused smile.</p>
<p>“It’s not on purpose, Bones.”</p>
<p>“Right,” McCoy groused. “At least it’s not snowing.” They were walking through a field and continued to talk as they made their way to the house they were to meet the man who had sent the distress call.</p>
<p>“I’m glad we could bring the cure for tuberculosis to this world,” McCoy said. “It can save not only one life today, but countless others in the future. And to think– just a century ago, we didn’t have it on Earth either- just antibiotics.” Captain Kirk nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, and I’m sure you’ll develop a great many more cures yourself before your career’s over.” Despite the cold, the doctor felt warmer inside at the compliment. Once they reached their destination, Kirk knocked on the door. The man who answered was tall, with dark hair, a beard, and green eyes. He looked to be around McCoy’s age.</p>
<p>“Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy of the starship <em>Enterprise</em>, I presume?”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Kirk confirmed. “And you are Mr. Valdis?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Come in, then,” Mr. Valdis offered, stepping aside for the two Starfleet officers. Kirk and McCoy’s eyes widened when they noticed just how big the house was inside. It was very roomy, clean, and well decorated.</p>
<p>“This is a very nice home you have,” Kirk said.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Captain. Can I offer either of you a drink?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you,” Kirk answered when McCoy shook his head.</p>
<p>“Do you always keep it this cold?” The doctor asked, rubbing his arms. It felt like the temperature inside was even a little lower than it was outside.</p>
<p>“Cold? It feels perfectly comfortable to me,” Valdis answered, surprised. “In fact, it’s a tad warm outside today for my liking. But of course, you are from another world.” Kirk was uncomfortable with the cold, but it always bothered McCoy more as someone who had grown up in Georgia. He tried to distract himself from the chill setting in by looking more closely at the décor. The photographs hanging on the nearby wall specifically caught his eye. Pictures of Valdis and a young boy, and a couple included a woman as well– most likely an absent wife. But there were no pictures of a little girl. McCoy’s eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“Where is your daughter, Mr. Valdis?” Kirk beat him to the question.</p>
<p>“Resting– has been for most of the day. I’d rather not wake her yet. Why don’t you have a seat?” Kirk and McCoy sat on the couch while Valdis sat in the armchair across from them.</p>
<p>“How long has your daughter had the disease?” McCoy asked.</p>
<p>“Several months now. She just recently took a turn for the worse,” Valdis said, lacing his fingers together.</p>
<p>“What symptoms has she been showing?” Valdis exhaled loudly through his nose. “Coughing up blood, chills, fever, and she’s lost weight. I’m worried that she doesn’t have much time left.”</p>
<p>“Have you given her any antibiotic treatments?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but they seemed to stop working. It’s been so difficult not being able to do much to help her feel better.”</p>
<p>Kirk crossed his arms. “What about the rest of your family?” Valdis lowered his eyes and said, “Oh, I lost my son a year ago, and my wife left me. It’s just me and Ariella now.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Kirk said with a nod. McCoy felt a twinge of sympathy. Although he was suspicious of the man, he understood how it felt to lose a wife and child. His own daughter was alive, but both kinds of losses were painful.</p>
<p>“Mr. Valdis, might I examine Ariella now?” A strange look flashed through the man’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course. This way,” he said as he stood up, and the captain and the doctor followed him to the girl’s room. It was oddly plain for a little girl, and there were very few toys, one of them being a stuffed animal she was holding as she slept. Dr. McCoy ran his medical scanner over her, and his brows furrowed at the results.    </p>
<p>“This girl isn’t sick. And she’s unconscious, not asleep...”</p>
<p>“Your scanner must not be working right. Just give me the triphozine,” Valdis insisted. Kirk faced him angrily.</p>
<p>“Why did you really bring us here?” McCoy gave the man his best glare.</p>
<p>“She’s not really your daughter, is she?” Valdis’ hands, which had been clenched at his sides, opened as they shot up, and something like small darts flew out of them, hitting Kirk and McCoy before they could make a move to stop him. They were quickly rendered unconscious, and Valdis stared down at them and said, “You’ll find out soon enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCoy finds himself locked up, and Valdis explains what he wants and makes threats to try to get the doctor to be a part of his plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When McCoy came to, he found himself sprawled on the floor of a dusty old dungeon cell.<br/><em>‘This again, huh?’</em> he thought as he sat up. He was grateful to find that he wasn’t in chains, but of course, his phaser, communicator, and medkit were gone.</p>
<p>“Jim?” he called, but the captain was nowhere to be seen. The only other one there was the little girl, Ariella. She was awake and sitting as far away as possible, looking frightened.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” McCoy said softly as he walked over to her. “I won’t hurt you. I’m a doctor.” The girl just looked up at him with wide eyes. He knelt down and smiled kindly. “That doesn’t help, does it? Don’t worry; you’re healthy. And I won’t let anything happen to you, or my name isn’t Leonard McCoy.” Ariella  just scooted back and started to cry. It tugged on McCoy’s heartstrings. </p>
<p>“Aww. S’alright– I’ll get you back to your parents. You’ll see.”</p>
<p>Valdis appeared outside the cell. “I’m afraid that’s out of the question, Doctor.”</p>
<p>McCoy stood and moved to the front of the cell, clutching the bars. “Where’s the captain?”</p>
<p>Valdis waved his hand dismissively. “I’m holding him elsewhere. I have no use for him, but I couldn’t put him here with you– can’t have you plotting an escape together.”</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this? And what do you need me for?”</p>
<p>Valdis closed his eyes briefly. “I’m not holding her for ransom, though that is what I want her parents to think. This is personal. Remember how I said I lost my son a year ago?” He pointed to the girl. “Her father is the doctor who let him die. Failed to save his life and pulled the plug. Said there was nothing more he could do and convinced me it was for the best.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he–” McCoy began to defend, but Valdis cut him off, hatred blazing in his eyes.</p>
<p>“No! That’s not all. He gave up on my son, and they found a cure for the illness not a month later! If the doctor had just left him on life support...”</p>
<p>If Valdis said anything else, McCoy didn’t hear it. He felt like he’d been sucker punched. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. The words rang in his ears, <em>“let him die... nothing more he could do... found the cure not a month later...”</em> It was too much like what happened with his father.  <br/>If only he would have waited. But his father had been in so much pain; he begged McCoy to let him go. Preserve his dignity. It still felt wrong. He was a doctor– his job was to save people’s lives, not take them. If he’d given it more time, his father would have been cured. In that moment, it was like Valdis’ hatred was directed at McCoy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Murderer. </em>
</p>
<p>The word was a cold blade, embedded in his heart. </p>
<p>Once he found his voice again and focused back on the present, he said, “You want to get back at him. But I still don’t see what you want from me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t actually need the triphozine for anything. I just needed to lure you here somehow, and tuberculosis is the disease I happened to pick. What I do need is your blood. You see, there was an incident a while back where human blood came in contact with the skin of one of my people; she had a paper cut, and simply touched a drop of that red blood with that finger. It caused a bizzare chemical reaction that burned and made her very ill. She lived, but it was reported that she may not have been so lucky if the blood wasn’t washed off as quickly, or if she had anything worse than a paper cut. The reason I need you specifically, Doctor,” he spoke the word with disdain, “is to develop an antidote. Of course, I don’t intend for that to actually be finished before it’s too late. It is a fitting retribution.”  </p>
<p>“I am never going along with your insane plan,” McCoy asserted. Valdis crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“I think you will. You just need some persuasion. You will cooperate, one way or another.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you just take my blood, or the captain’s, while we were unconscious?”</p>
<p>Valdis shrugged. “I thought I’d give you a choice, and have the way I obtain your blood be part of our agreement. This could be relatively painless.”</p>
<p>“How considerate of you,” McCoy said in a biting tone.</p>
<p>“I warn you, Doctor. I have no qualms about torturing you.” McCoy’s eyes were as hard as steel. He had been tortured before, to near death. While it was an experience he’d like to avoid having again, no amount of damage to his own person was going to get him to be a willing participant in this cruel plan.</p>
<p>Valdis smirked. “I see you are no coward. How about this: if you refuse to comply, I will torture your captain.” McCoy tried not to show emotion at that; if he played like he didn’t care, maybe he could protect Jim from being used as leverage. However, Valdis saw right through him.</p>
<p>“Nice try. You are the type that I could beat you within an inch of your life and you’d never crack, but I lay a finger on anyone else, and I have you, right?”</p>
<p>McCoy’s chest heaved. “The captain wouldn’t trade his safety for someone else’s life either.”</p>
<p>“Ah, but the question is, will you trade his safety for someone else’s life?”<br/>McCoy just glared and clenched the bars more tightly.</p>
<p>“You have six hours to decide, Doctor,” Valdis said as he walked away. Once he was out of sight, McCoy turned and looked back at Ariella. She was quaking with fear, and his face softened.</p>
<p>“We’ll find a way out,” he said as he sat down again. “We always do. And anyway, he’ll have to go through me and Captain Kirk to get to you.” She still didn’t say anything, which was no surprise. After all, he was not only a stranger to her, but an alien as well, even though he didn’t look much different from her kind on the outside. He moved back against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest.</p>
<p><em>‘Well, we missed our check-in a while ago. I wonder what Jim’s doing. Probably pacing back and forth in his cell. Maybe he doesn’t even know what’s going on yet. For once, can’t we beam down somewhere and just do what we came to do and leave? Someone’s always got to throw a wrench in,’</em> he thought, then shivered involuntarily. The cold was starting to make him feel stiff. <em>‘What I wouldn’t give for a nice cup of coffee, tea, or hot chocolate right now. I’ll probably be lucky to get water.</em>’ He breathed on his hands and rubbed them together. </p>
<p>It was strange, being locked up without at least Jim or Spock. No one to talk to or try to plan an escape with.<br/>His thoughts drifted back to his father. The decision he made still bothered him deeply. It was like one of those ethical questions that seemed to have no right answer. He wasn’t sure that he would ever come to peace with it. He glanced over at the girl, and his thoughts turned to his own daughter.</p>
<p>“You know,” he said aloud, “I have a daughter– Joanna. Joanna McCoy.” He smiled, remembering when he found out that her mother hadn’t had his little girl’s last name changed. Even more importantly, Joanna hadn’t wanted it changed. “She’s not so little anymore, but I remember when she was your age. I sure miss her; I don’t see her too much now.”</p>
<p>“Are you scared?” Ariella asked in a small, hesitant voice. One of McCoy’s eyebrows shot up.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. I guess I am a little scared. I don’t want anyone to get hurt, and I don’t know how to protect both you and my friend. What we need is Plan C: a way out. The Enterprise– the ship where I work– it practically runs on Plan Cs.” </p>
<p>Ariella sniffled. “I want my mommy and daddy.” Her parents were probably going out of their minds with worry trying to look for her. ‘They’ll find out Valdis is holding her here, then he’ll lure them into a trap,’ McCoy thought, letting his head fall back against the wall.</p>
<p>When their captor returned a while later, McCoy was sure it could not have been six hours.</p>
<p>“Jim!” he exclaimed when he saw the captain being dragged along in chains. The doctor quickly assessed his condition– no visible injuries.</p>
<p>“Bones!” Kirk sounded relieved that McCoy was unhurt.</p>
<p>“I’ve decided that I’m not feeling like a very patient man, Doctor,” Valdis said evenly, jamming an unknown weapon against Kirk’s back. “What is your decision?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCoy continues to resist Valdis' threats and makes an escape attempt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I’ve decided that I’m not feeling like a very patient man, Doctor,” Valdis said evenly, jamming an unknown weapon against Kirk’s back. “What is your decision?” </em>
</p>
<p>McCoy stood his ground. “I won’t let you hurt the girl.”</p>
<p>“I wonder which will be worse for you: knowing exactly what this weapon will do, or not knowing,” Valdis said, his finger hovering over the trigger.</p>
<p>“Listen to me! Think about what you’re doing! Trying to murder a child to get back at her father. If you do it, what then? You rot in prison the rest of your life or face execution. What does this really accomplish? It’s not going to bring your son back!” The man seemed to consider his words for a moment, but his face hardened at that last statement.</p>
<p>“Thank you for bringing that to my attention, Doctor. I never would have thought of it otherwise,” Valdis said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “You are not going to change my mind. I will have retribution. The consequences don’t matter; I’ve already lost everything. Now, what do you say?” <br/>McCoy could feel his heart beginning to pound. He didn’t want Jim to get hurt. Their eyes met, and he knew that the captain didn’t want him to back down. Valdis pulled the trigger. Kirk braced himself, and he was no stranger to pain, but it was a lot worse than he expected. He cried out and fell to his knees. McCoy clenched his jaw, worry and anger flashing through his eyes.</p>
<p>“You will really let your friend suffer for the sake of a stranger?” Statements like this really irked the doctor.</p>
<p>“Her life isn’t of less value just because I don’t know her well!” he snapped.</p>
<p>“You won’t be able to refuse indefinitely. The same compassionate heart that compels you to refuse now will be what makes you give in. I wonder how far I’ll have to go, but I will find your breaking point.” He harshly yanked the captain back up and lead him away after giving the doctor one more challenging glare.<br/>McCoy slumped against the bars. It was worse not knowing what exactly that weapon did to Kirk. He would rather know how serious it was even though he wasn’t allowed to check him over or treat him anyway. Not wanting to think about what Valdis might do to Jim next, McCoy wondered what the Enterprise might be doing. Spock would likely send a search party soon, but how were they going to find them?</p>
<p><em>‘They’ll probably meet up with Valdis, and he’ll point them in the opposite direction of wherever this dungeon is.’</em> He looked back at Ariella, who was holding her stomach. She was probably hungry, and McCoy was starting to feel it too. When Valdis came back, he brought some water, a couple pieces of bread, and what looked like some type of strange fruit. McCoy bit back a complaint; it wasn’t enough, but it was better than nothing.</p>
<p>“Dr. McCoy, you can make this so much easier if you choose to cooperate with me now. It will end the same either way, but if you drag this out, not only will I get what I want, but your captain will pay the price as well. You can’t protect the girl, but you can protect Captain Kirk. All I’m asking you to do is to develop an antidote. Isn’t that the right thing to do?” The doctor wavered for a moment, then lifted his chin in defiance. He had to hold out hope that there could be a way out. “I am going to make you regret your decision in a big way, Doctor. I only need a small amount of blood, but when I’m finished, there’s going to be a lot left over.”</p>
<p>With that, Valdis left McCoy standing there, his heart pounding hard with stress, anger, and worry. He hated that his compassion and care for others more than himself were being used against him. He refused to accept those could ever be weaknesses.</p>
<p>He turned his attention back to the food. It wasn’t enough for one person, let alone two. He picked up the plate and cup and set it in front of Ariella.</p>
<p>“Here, you can have all of it.” She stared at him for a second, then started to eat. McCoy sat a few feet away and tried to ignore the rumbling in his own stomach. When Ariella was down to the last piece of bread, she hesitantly walked over to the doctor and offered it to him.</p>
<p>“No, that’s alright,” he said with a smile. She tore the bread in half and held it out.</p>
<p>“My mommy and daddy said I have to share.” Sharing wasn’t her favorite, and she was still hungry, but she would feel bad if the nice alien man didn’t get anything. McCoy wanted to refuse again; after all, it was only half a piece of bread anyway, and he’d rather she ate as much as possible, but he could see that she wasn’t just trying to be polite and really wanted him to have it. Before he could decide one way or the other, she pushed the bread into his hands. He was reminded of when Joanna was little and she would want him to eat the food she pretended to make. Giving a small chuckle, he thanked the girl and ate the bread. His resolve to protect her strengthened; he knew he could not let Valdis have his way.</p>
<p><em>‘But what about Jim?’</em> he thought. Still no answer there.</p>
<p>“How come you’re shaking so much?” Ariella asked.</p>
<p>“I’m used to much warmer temperatures. It’s my body’s way of trying to warm up.” She seemed puzzled by that, and McCoy wondered if what was comfortable for him would be too hot for the Avelonians.</p>
<p><em>‘I’m going to turn into a human popsicle,’</em> he thought miserably. <em>‘Wonder how long until hypothermia does me in.’</em> Then his eyes brightened. <em>‘That’s it! I’ll make like I’m in worse condition than I am. When he comes to check on me next, he won’t know what hit him!’</em> He wanted to let Ariella know what he was doing, but it needed to be as convincing as possible that he was dying. </p>
<p>Once he heard footsteps a while later, he pretended to be dizzy and lay on the ground, keeping his breathing shallow. Ariella came over and looked at him worriedly. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” she asked in a small voice.</p>
<p>“S’cold,” he mumbled, eyes half-closed. Tears filled the girl’s eyes. What was happening to her new friend?<br/>When Valdis returned to the cell with the captain again in chains, Kirk was alarmed to see McCoy lying there, apparently ill.</p>
<p>“Bones!” he shouted. “What did you do to him?” He stared at Valdis accusingly.</p>
<p>“I did nothing.” Realization dawned on Kirk when he took note of his own shivering.</p>
<p>“It’s hypothermia! The cold is killing him– he’ll die if you don’t do anything to bring his temperature up!” Valdis eyed him suspiciously.</p>
<p>“It may be a trick.”</p>
<p>“It probably isn’t,” Kirk countered. “We’ve been here long enough with no heat. I’ll end up like that too sooner or later.” Kirk honestly wasn’t sure whether Bones was faking it or not. The doctor hadn’t stopped shivering, but it could just be that he wasn’t quite in the severe stage yet. Valdis grunted and unlocked the cell door, then went to McCoy to get a closer look at his condition. Kirk was horrified when he appeared to stop breathing. Valdis checked for a pulse, and as soon as McCoy felt the touch on his neck, his eyes flew open and he punched Valdis as hard as he could. Caught off guard, the man fell, but wasn’t down for long. Just as McCoy got to his feet, Valdis lunged at him, seething. The doctor could put up a decent fight when he had to, but unfortunately, combat was never his strong suit. It didn’t help that he had no backup, as Kirk was chained on the outside and couldn’t break free no matter how much he struggled. Ariella could only watch helplessly from the side. Valdis pinned McCoy down and began to strangle him. McCoy tried in vain to escape the grip, which only tightened. Valdis could feel the pulse thudding beneath his fingers. He could silence the insolent human’s heartbeat... he was tempted to give in– the man was a doctor who had probably done something like what Dr. Radeke had done to his son. And murderers deserved the death penalty. McCoy’s eyes were starting to roll back in his head when Valdis felt something hard hit him, causing him to let the doctor go. The water glass– the girl must have thrown it. McCoy gasped and coughed hard as he struggled to get air back in his lungs.</p>
<p>“Bones!” Kirk called, relief and concern filling his voice. Valdis glared at the girl as he locked the cell door back up, but it was just as well. He’d gotten carried away; he did need the doctor alive.</p>
<p>“There is no escape, Dr. McCoy. I hope that is clear to you now.” McCoy didn’t answer, still breathing hard and coughing, laying a hand on his chest. He would have succeeded if only they had Spock and his Vulcan nerve pinch, or if he was better at fighting. <em>‘I’ve really got to practice some fight moves when we get back on the ship,’</em> he thought. <br/>Suddenly, Valdis grabbed a knife out of his belt and slashed Kirk’s arm, collecting some of the dripping blood in a jar. Kirk didn’t cry out, but he felt sick at the idea of his blood being used to kill an innocent girl. McCoy got up, looking at their captor with disgust. “You are so concerned about doing the right thing, Doctor, and now you know for a fact that you cannot protect her. What happens to her is completely my responsibility, not yours. You will not be to blame. In that case, are you not morally bound to protect your captain from further harm?”</p>
<p>“You seem to think what you’re planning to do is right, taking justice into your own hands,” McCoy croaked, his throat aching. Kirk didn’t like the sight of the bruises on his neck. “You’re wrong. That doctor did not murder your son. It’s not like he could see the future. He did everything he could!” </p>
<p>Valdis smirked. “Ah, but you don’t fully believe that, do you? Am I right that you feel a heavy guilt for having done something similar to one of your patients?” McCoy jerked as if he’d been backhanded.</p>
<p>“I–” He couldn’t deny it. His mind knew that it wasn’t quite fair to blame himself for the choice he’d made when he had no way of knowing what would happen, but his heart stubbornly refused to accept it. His father would be alive if he had just waited.</p>
<p>Kirk shot a questioning glance at both men. What was this about?  </p>
<p>“That’s right,” Valdis continued, “I could tell by your reaction to my story that it had hit a personal nerve, and what you are saying now sounds more like you’re trying to convince yourself than me. Who did you make suffer? Whose loved one did you take away? You tell yourself it was not your fault so you can live with yourself, but you know deep down that you are guilty.” McCoy squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily, but no longer for lack of oxygen. He’d heard a little voice in the back of his mind say something like this every so often, but to hear someone say it out loud like this... </p>
<p>He wanted to fall to his knees and weep, but he was not going to do that in front of other people. <em>‘Vulcan emotional control would really come in handy right about now.’ </em></p>
<p>“Don’t listen to him, Bones,” Kirk said gently. He didn’t know the truth of this event from McCoy’s past, but if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Leonard McCoy could not be guilty of murder– unfairly blaming himself for a death sounded much more plausible. The doctor prevented death whenever he was able to, even insisting on saving the life of the evil Spock from the Mirror universe, and would without a doubt save Valdis should the situation arise.</p>
<p>“Stop resisting. You must accept that the girl is not your responsibility. What happens to your captain, however, does depend on you. And you don’t want unnecessary bloodshed. Make the right choice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Valdis makes his final threat; now Kirk's life is on the line. Will Spock come to the rescue in time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Stop resisting. You must accept that the girl is not your responsibility. What happens to your captain, however, does depend on you. And you don't want unnecessary bloodshed. Make the right choice."</em>
</p>
<p>Was he right? Was there really no way out this time? Valdis insisted that Ariella's death would not be on McCoy's hands.</p>
<p><em>'I can't save her,'</em> he thought, grief for her and her family tearing a fresh wound in his heart.</p>
<p>But he just <em>couldn't</em> give up and betray the sweet little girl who had just taken a risk and saved his life. McCoy swallowed his inner turmoil.</p>
<p>"If you want to get to her, you'll have to do it over my dead body. I'm not just going to stand by and let you do this." In response, Valdis stabbed the knife into Kirk's shoulder, and he screamed.</p>
<p>"The next place it's going will be across the neck. I didn't want it to come to this, but you've forced my hand." Kirk's eyes widened, and McCoy started to sweat despite the cold. He felt nauseous at the idea of his best friend being killed like that right in front of him. The other option was unbearable too. The only life that was ever acceptable to offer was his own, but that was not an option this time. Kirk worried for his friend; either outcome would destroy him.</p>
<p><em>'Where are you, Spock?'</em> he thought anxiously, then froze as Valdis brought the knife up against his throat. McCoy was nearly hyperventilating, holding onto the bars so tightly that his knuckles were white.</p>
<p>"Time's up," Valdis said, and was about to carry out his threat when there was the sound of phaser fire. He lowered the knife and turned to see what was going on, and the next shot stunned him to the ground. Kirk smiled at the rescue team of Spock and a few security officers.</p>
<p><em>'There's no no-win scenario.'</em> At least, not as long as you had a brilliant crew. Spock confiscated the keys and the bloody knife, then freed Kirk, who covered his shoulder wound with his right hand.</p>
<p>"Any other injuries, Captain?" Spock asked, looking curiously at the jar containing red blood.</p>
<p>"Nothing too bad, Spock." It hurt, but not nearly as bad as the pain inflicted by the unknown weapon. One of the security officers let McCoy and Ariella out next. McCoy felt lightheaded and giddy with relief.</p>
<p>"You cut it a little close, didn't you, Spock?" Spock raised an eyebrow as he took in the doctor's condition. He was notoriously emotional, but rarely looked like he was desperately trying to hold himself together, and he was not unused to life-threatening situations. Besides that, there was evidence of strangulation from the hoarse quality to his voice and fingerprint shaped bruises on his neck. He had probably feared for the captain's life, but this was hardly the first time. Spock would need more information to understand the doctor's emotional state.</p>
<p>Ariella was a little wary of the strangers, but she figured they must be safe if they were Dr. McCoy's friends. The doctor knelt down and gave her a shaky smile.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. We'll get you home now."</p>
<p>She reached over and hugged him. "It's okay." <em>'She's trying to comfort me?'</em> It was getting harder for him to hold back tears, and one escaped against his will. <em>'Deep breaths, McCoy,'</em> he told himself. He needed to calm down, or else he was going to faint or have a breakdown, which would both be very embarrassing scenarios. He looked over at Jim, injured but alive, and relaxed slightly.</p>
<p>Security kept their phasers trained on Valdis; he would likely wake up soon. The captain decided that they needed to get Valdis to the authorities first, then take Ariella home.</p>
<p>"Not you, Jim," McCoy protested, rising back to his feet. "You need to get to sickbay."</p>
<p>"So do you. Alright Mr. Spock, I trust you and the security team can manage without us."</p>
<p>"I guess this is goodbye," McCoy said, addressing Ariella one more time. "You were really brave, you know. You saved my life earlier. Thank you."</p>
<p>She looked away shyly, then hugged him again. "Goodbye, Dr. McCoy."</p>
<p>"Take care, sweetheart," he said, and disappeared in a transporter beam with the captain.</p>
<p>After being checked over and their wounds tended to, Kirk and McCoy sat on sickbay beds, wrapped in heated blankets and eating soup.</p>
<p>"Jim, next time there's an away mission on a cold planet, you can count me out." Kirk pretended to give him a stern look. "Okay, okay. I'd appreciate it if you considered counting me out."</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Bones?"</p>
<p>The warmth and food took the edge off any residual nerves, but he was starting to feel the full impact of emotional exhaustion.</p>
<p>"Just tired. What about you? You're the one who almost got your throat slit because I–" He couldn't finish the thought out loud. It was his worst fear that one of his friends would get killed out there, dead before he could do anything to save them. <em>'The situation could have been prevented if I wasn't so useless at fighting.'</em> Kirk got up and sat down next to McCoy.</p>
<p>"Nothing that happened down there was your fault. Everything turned out alright, you did the right thing, and I'll be fine."</p>
<p>McCoy sighed. How many more of these close calls were they going to have before one of them actually didn't come back?</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go gray before I'm fifty." Kirk grinned and squeezed his shoulder.</p>
<p>"At least it wasn't all bad– I think you made a little friend. She really warmed up to you."</p>
<p>"She's a sweet girl. She'll do fine, I'm sure," McCoy said with a smile and a yawn.</p>
<p>Once Spock was finished on the planet, he stopped in sickbay to check in with the captain and the doctor, but found both of them asleep. Before he left, his gaze lingered for a few seconds on the sleeping forms of his friends, one or both of whom could have died that day. The thought was always disquieting. Spock was sure they would be fine after some rest, and they would always return to the <em>Enterprise</em> alive whenever there was anything he could do to make sure of it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: And that's the end! If you want to know how Spock found out where they were, based on past experiences, he figured they must be locked up somewhere with no means of communication, and the most likely culprit was the man they went down to the planet to meet, even though he claimed to have no idea where they went. When Spock found the abandoned dungeon, he knew that had to be a good bet.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>